Albus Severus and the Violet Eyed Girl
by krisella
Summary: She had awoken in a valley, alone, in the dark, and with no memory of her past. She'd snuck into the castle nearby, only to find it was a school. She had hidden in a bathroom, only for a few boys to point wands at her. "James, I think she's a muggle!


The sun, just after finishing its task of staining the sky with a bloody colour, was now just a sliver, barely visible beyond the hills and the forests. The sky itself seemed to be hardly there; night was creeping into every corner it could find. A strong October wind wailed once, twice, three times, sending an ominous feeling around the dark valley. The sun seemed to laugh as it finally reared its body behind the trees, taking any traces of light left with it. In the dim valley, a pair of eyes opened up.

"Ughh...what...?" the bone-chilling sound of a weak and fragile whisper swished around. There was no answer.

A moan escaped the lips of the abandoned being, a moan that mimicked a ruffled feather falling from the sky. Something cold and hard pushed against her body. She glanced downwards to see the ground not a few inches from her face. She had been lying down on the ground for...for...

For what? How long? The questions were wisped from her head as a gust of wind screamed in her ear. She almost felt paralyzed in fatigue. Something was wrong. Only one thought reverberated in her head, and that was this: she had to get up.

Her bones shook as she forced her hands to pump against the dirt that covered the ground, trying to lift her body. Grass shivered all around her, signaling something menacing was there...or had been.

Dirt trickled away from her body as she stood. Her legs wobbled for a moment, uncomfortable from being still for so long. As her blood began to pump regularly into her body her mind began to clear. For the first time she was able to look clearly around at her surroundings, but what she saw frightened her.

She was absolutely alone in a valley she did not recognize. Forests and tall imposing hills loomed over her, making escape seem like a death wish. To the southeast a large lake sat, its black water threatening to rise and pull her in. In every direction lay an obstacle. All four of the elements were against her, trapping her into the shadowy ditch of a valley and showing no signs of inhabitance beyond.

But that wasn't what made her eyes widen, it was another object entirely. For in front of her lay not a never-ending terrain of land, but a castle.

It was made of what seemed to be ancient stone, threatening it to collapse at any moment, yet it didn't. It remained firm and upright, and managed to tower high into the air beyond her sight. She hesitantly reached out a hand and slowly moved it towards the stone. She jerked it back slightly when her fingertips touched the cold material, then placed her palm onto it. She rubbed it up and down mesmerized and felt the smooth bumps rub against her skin.

The wind once again wailed at her, tearing her from her stupor. She blinked a few times as she saw shadows encircle her in the dark evening, then disappear. It was nothing more than her eyes playing tricks on her, but still it sent a chill of terror up her spine. She glanced up at the castle.

Fears flooded into her. She listened to her feet scuff against the ground as she crept ever closer.

_Scuff…scuff…_

Images of her walking into a room with a giant monster ready to eat a girl terrorized her mind. She knew it was ridiculous to think such a thing, but in this state she could not help it.

_Scuff…scuff…_

Her heart pounded in her hands and her ears. Questions starting with 'what if' flooded into her mind. _What if...what if..._

She stopped in her tracks. _What… what…_

She paralyzed herself with her own fears. She felt every hair on her body rise from the cold, and she could feel her body groan from lack of nutrition, but still she did not move. She was confused, alone, and scared, and she was going to be eaten by a made-up monster and no one would ever care.

'_Stop it!_' her mind screamed at her. '_Keep going! Nothing is there; it's just an abandoned castle, just walk in and…_'

_And..._

She shook her head, exasperated, and forced herself to move forward.

_Scuff…scuff…_

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She didn't know where her fears or confusion was coming from, but she didn't care. She was gong to die, she knew it. She was going to die. She was going to die. She was going to…

Her hands suddenly froze. She looked up to see they were clasped around the handles of the door. Her mind went crazy, yelling not to open the door, but her body wasn't listening. More tears came down as she forcefully pushed the one of the heavy doors open. She scrunched up her body, expecting pain to burst through her, but nothing came. She slowly dropped her arms and willed herself to open her eyes. Noise exploded all around.

* * *

_dun dun dunnnn  
I'm sorry, I couldn't resist saying that. So, wondering what the heck this has to do with Harry Potter? Enjoying the story? Can't wait for the next chapter? Or are you one of my fans and you are mad that I haven't updated any of my other stories and instead decided to write a crazy Harry Potter fanfic? Well, sorry about that! I'm afraid I float from one story to the other, I'll return to those, I promise! Let me get a few chapters of this stor in, plzzzz? _

_lolz. Well, depending on how popular this story gets depends on how much I'll write. So, review if you like it, or if you don't like it, or if...you can think of something else to say. Yup. Critisism is welcome! (Along with praises!)_


End file.
